


Meet Me in the Afterglow

by AvatarKitten



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Imprisonment, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Slow Burn, Swordfighting, Tidebound Elves (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarKitten/pseuds/AvatarKitten
Summary: Cordelia has never been unsure in her life. She always knew her task, always knew what she was supposed to do. Until she ran into Lilith. Now she's unsure of what the right choice is, and of what her future will be.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 1 and 2 were moved from my Twitter, @AvatarKitten

Cordelia sighed as she leaned back against the wall of her cell. It was a sigh of boredom, yes, but more of frustration. How could she have let this happen? She was one of the best, one of the most talented ocean warriors, yet she let herself be captured. She could have run away with the others, but she didn’t want to be known as a coward who let humans into Xadia. Not that it mattered anyway, she was captured and the humans were free to do what ever they pleased. Cordelia’s thoughts were interrupted by her cell door opening. A woman walked in, with long dark hair and a big hat, with a colorful feather adorning it. Cordelia recognized her, she was one of the pirates, likely their leader. She had been the one to demand Cordelia be locked up in this cell.

“Are you ready to speak, elf? I suppose you have a reason for attempting to attack my ship?” she asked. The emphasis on the word attempt made Cordelia’s anger bubble more, if the others hadn’t run away she would have succeeded in her task. She was just doing her job.

“I have nothing to say to you,” she replied.

“Fine, suit yourself. I was actually considering letting you go, thought I’d show you some mercy for  
your stupidity. I guess you don’t want that though.”

“And why should I believe that?”

“Because, princess,” the pirate replied, “there’s something special about you. Why would I want that to waste away in a cell?” she asked, a smirk evident on her face. That nickname.... she had called Cordelia that during their fight earlier, it still annoyed her just as much. She remained silent, her head down, she could feel the human’s brown eyes boring into her.

“Fine, suit yourself, stay quiet. Perhaps we’ll talk more later,” she said, turning around and leaving the cell once more. As soon as Cordelia heard the door shut, she felt hot tears sting her eyes. 'What the hell is special about me?' she thought to herself. In her mind, all that was unique about her was her career. Ocean elves like her were supposed to be peaceful, fun-loving people. She didn’t get that luxury. She didn’t get to grow into someone like that, she was forced to become hardened. This isn’t what she wanted but what could she do now? And for someone so hardened, why were the pirate’s words getting to her so much, why did they make her feel like this?

“Captain, I don’t understand why we don’t just kill her, we don’t have any use for her. Plus, I’m willing to bet those horns would fetch an excellent price on the dark magic market,” said one of the pirates, elbowing his friend as Lilith came back up to the upper decks. Lilith sighed, not wanting to explain her thought process to her crew again.

“Because, as I said before, wouldn’t it be better to get information out of her before killing her? We wouldn’t want a repeat of this incident again now would we? It can easily be avoided after we get her to speak up,” she replied, “Now, don’t ask me again, I’m the captain and this is my decision, not yours.”

“Can’t believe we’re listening to some kid-“ the other pirate spoke, quickly silencing when Lilith drew her sword and held the tip under his chin.

“I’ll cut you some slack since I know you’re new around here, but rest assured I’m no kid. I’ve been through more than you’ll ever know and was the only one able to organize all of you into a crew. Make another remark like that and next time I won’t be so merciful.”

“Y-Yes Captain, understood,” he said, breathing a sigh of relief when she put her sword down. After making sure everything was running smoothly she went into her private quarters, exhausted from the long day. It’s not everyday that her ship was attacked by ocean elves. She picked up the trident on her desk, the leader’s weapon. It was intricately crafted, for sure. She was definitely an elf of high status. Lilith smirked to herself, thinking 'I guess princess was a fitting name for her.' This was going to be an interesting period in her life, that’s for sure.


	2. Introductions

“So tell me again why you’re bringing tea to a prisoner?” Llyr asked, as Lilith poured the steaming  
water into the cups.

“Because, I like to be a good host, even for the enemy.” she replied.

“Mhm, and that’s the only reason? Is that also why you’ve been visiting her cell nearly everyday for the past week?” It was true that Lilith had been visiting Cordelia often. Going by to talk to her, insisting on bringing her rations to her.

“Of course it’s the reason, what else would it be?” she snapped. Llyr laughed a bit, putting their hands up in surrender.

“Alright alright Lil, I believe you,” they said, the teasing edge still evident in their voice. They had been Lilith’s best friend for years, growing up on the crew together and becoming her first mate when she became a captain. They had been there for her every step of the way, as a result, they could often tell what Lilith was feeling or thinking, even before she could.

“Have fun with the enemy!” they called, laughing as Lilith walked out of the room, a tray of tea in her  
hands.

Cordelia looked up at the sound of the door creaking open, soft daylight filling the dark room. The pirate captain stepped in once again, the tidebound elf had begun to expect it at this point. She visited often in the recent few days, for whatever reason. In Cordelia’s mind, it was just to annoy her, as that was all that ended up happening. And yet, somehow, Cordelia found herself looking forward to these visits. Not because she liked the human or anything, but she enjoyed having some company. It beat sitting alone in a dark cell that was for sure.

“You’re here again,” she said, as the human woman set down the tray and pulled up her normal chair. Cordelia couldn’t even begin to wonder why she already had a chair and table in this room, but, humans are weird she decided.

“You’ve known me for a while now, you know I like to be a good host,” Lilith replied.

“One, I’m not your guest. Two, it’s only been a week since you captured me.”

“You’ve been keeping track of the days?”

“It’s hard not to when you’re in a cell with nothing better to do.”

“That’s fair,” Lilith said, handing Cordelia one of the steaming cups, “I would let you out but, I don’t think I can trust you, I mean after all I don’t even know your name.”

“I don’t know yours either, I only ever hear your subordinates refer to you as ‘captain’ and I’m guessing that’s not it.” Lilith laughed slightly at the elf’s observations. She was right, barely anyone referred to her by her name; the only one who came to mind was Llyr.

“You have a point there. Since we’re on the subject, my name is Lilith,” she said. Cordelia’s eyes widened, she didn’t expect them to actually end up on a first name basis, they were supposed to be enemies after all.

“That’s a lovely name,” she said, not noticing that the pirate’s cheeks tinting red, “my name is Cordelia.”

“Hmmm, that’s fitting.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s a pretty name, you’re a pretty girl, it fits,” the pirate said, looking down at her tea to avoid the elf’s blue eyes. Now it was Cordelia’s turn to blush.

“Oh, th-thank you, no one’s really said that to me before,” she replied, trying to hide her face.

“Really? I figured you would have plenty of admirers.”

“I never really had time to date, with my training and all, I always thought of it as a distraction.”

“Oh... that’s unfortunate, I’m sorry about that.”

“I’m guessing you’ve had relationships then?” Cordelia asked, a little afraid to hear the answer. She felt almost... sad about what the answer could be, the reasons for why she couldn’t figure out.

“Oh, nothing serious, a couple flings here and there, girls from human kingdoms tend to find us pirates ‘exotic,’” Lilith replied, laughing as she thought back, remembering how these girls would fawn over her. It was cute, she’d admit, but it always felt like they cared more about that aspect of her, rather than her true self. They cared more about the allure of a pirate captain than anything else, it was no wonder the relationships didn’t last long. Cordelia was somewhat relieved by her response, again she couldn’t quite figure out why.

The women soon finished their tea, and bid each other goodbye until the next day. The both had a lot on their minds; all these new revelations about each other gave them a lot to think about. It also left many questions in their minds, what were these feelings swirling around inside them?


	3. On The Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disagreement with Llyr stirs up traumatic memories for Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUUUUGE thank you to Julia (@hesbianamaya on Twitter and HootHalycon on here!) for both helping me plan this chapter and proofreading, and also a ty to my friend Adri (@prince_citron on Twitter) for helping me find out how pirates kept time.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

“Lilith, _I’m_ the navigator on this ship, maybe you should let me steer,” Llyr said, slightly exasperated at their captain and friend.

“This map clearly says we should be going east, but based on the sun, we’re going west,” she countered, glancing up from the worn paper in her hands. She was right, it was late afternoon - nearing the evening - and the sun was right in front of them.

“That may be true, but there’s a storm coming, and I don’t want us to have a repeat of… well you know,” Llyr replied, their face falling solemnly. Lilith felt a chill run through her at those words. She knew very well what they meant, memories of that shipwreck; of the friends and family she lost running through her mind. She had never been more scared in her life. But she managed to survive, barely, and rebuild the crew, becoming their new captain. Still, she was terrified of an event like that happening again.

“The sky is completely clear, Llyr. I think we’ll be fine, go to the east,” she said finally, shaking herself out of the memories.

“But- “

“Don’t make me pull the captain card on you.” she said, a mischievous grin gracing her features as she did. Llyr didn’t return the smile, their face still looking worried as they maneuvered the ship towards the east. Lilith’s brows furrowed, usually the two of them would be over a disagreement like this in a matter of seconds. She decided not to think much of it, as she headed to the lower decks to check up on her prisoner.

\------

“How is my favorite prisoner doing this afternoon?” Lilith asked, smirking at the glare she received from the Tidebound elf.

“I’m your _only_ prisoner, human,” Cordelia replied.

“Didn’t we share names recently? Here I was thinking we were starting to become friends.”

“Barely, it’ll take far more than that for me to consider you anything more than an enemy.”

“Hmm, looks like I have a lot of work to do then.” Lilith said, her smirk remaining as she pulled up her chair. They were silent for a while, Lilith occasionally glancing at the small, solitary window in Cordelia’s cell, a slight wave of relief flowing over her each time when she saw the blue sky, no clouds in sight. Still, Llyr’s words echoed in her mind, the thought that they might be right not yet leaving.

“You seem nervous, what’s wrong with you today?” Cordelia asked, raising an eyebrow at the other woman. Lilith snapped out of her daze.

“Huh? How can you tell?” Lilith asked.

“You’re not being your normal brand of annoying,” the Tidebound replied, now the one getting amusement out of the human’s glare.

“Well if you _must_ know,” Lilith said, exasperation clear in her voice, “my navigator and I had a disagreement about what course to take.”

“That’s it?”

“Well… no, there’s more to it…” the human continued, her words trailing off.

“Spit it out already.”

“There might be a storm coming, and I have bad memories with thunderstorms. I lost my last crew in one, and they were basically my family,” Lilith finally said, trying not to break as she did. She almost _never_ talked about this, especially not with someone other than Llyr. Silence reigned again for a moment, both women deep in thought. Finally, Cordelia spoke up again.

“What time did you wake up this morning?”

“What does that have to with anything- “

“Just tell me!”

“Around five am,” Lilith answered, remembering waking up to the sound of two bells, “why?”

“Do you remember what color the sky was?” the Tidebound questioned. Lilith thought back.

“It was red.”

“Then your friend was right, I’d prepare yourself for a storm.”

“What does the sky being red have to do with the weather?”

“Haven’t you heard the phrase ‘red sky in the morning, sailor’s warning’? You’d think a pirate captain such as yourself would know these things,” Cordelia said. Lilith quickly got up from her chair, knocking it to the floor, a pit of anxiety bubbling in her stomach. Had she gotten her crew killed through her stubbornness? Would they hate her? Would she herself survive?

“I have to go, sorry,” the captain said, almost running out of the room and slamming the door behind her, heading to her personal quarters. Cordelia had to be wrong, she had to.

But only time would tell.


End file.
